battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabberwock
Jabberwock was a heavyweight robot that fought in the final two seasons of the original run of BattleBots. It was a parallelogram-shaped robot similar to Bad Attitude with side spikes to prevent stranding, armed with an air-powered ram which was not evident in its only televised fight. Jabberwock was also seemingly designed to deflect spinning weapons, sending at least three of its opponents flying after ramming them. Jabberwock made it to the round of 16 of both seasons it competed in, but never got any further. It's overall design and weapon were very similar to the superheavyweight Rammstein, but only being four wheel driven instead of six. Robot History Season 4.0 Jabberwock's first ever match was against Y-Pout. In the match, Y-Pout started spinning and both robots collide into each other. Y-Pout was still spinning, but it began to slow down. After Jabberwock collided into Y-Pout again, Y-Pout bounced off Jabberwock and hit the arena wall. This impact caused Y-Pout to stop moving entirely. The impact seemed to have knocked a battery pack loose inside Y-Pout. Jabberwock got underneath the immobile Y-Pout and stopped moving moments after. Y-Pout was being counted out and Jabberwock won by KO. This win put Jabberwock to the final preliminary round, where it faced Death-Maul. In the match, Jabberwock went straight at Death-Maul and pieces of lexan were flying across the BattleBox. This hit actually caused Death-Maul to go a few feet in the air. Jabberwock collided into Death-Maul again and Death-Maul landed upside-down. Despite Jabberwock's front wedge being broken up, it was still moving and Death-Maul was being counted out. Jabberwock won by KO again and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Mauler 51-50. For the match Jabberwock used a special lexan plate at the front of the robot for deflecting spinners. In the match, Jabberwock's first ram caused Mauler to become unbalanced and do its namesake spin onto its back. It could not self-right, and Jabberwock was pushing it over the killsaws and then under the pulverizer. Mauler was being counted out and Jabberwock won by KO yet again. This win put Jabberwock to the round of 16, where it faced BioHazard. After BioHazard was lifting Jabberwock towards the arena wall, the time eventually ran out and BioHazard won on a dominant 41-4 judge's decision. This meant that Jabberwock was eliminated from the tournament. As of 2019, it is unknown if Jabberwock participated the heavyweight royal rumble during Season 4.0. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Jabberwock was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced GoldDigger. Jabberwock won by TKO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced HexaDecimator. In the match, Jabberwock had traction problems and HexaDecimator flipped it several times. HexaDecimator started pushing Jabberwock and got its front wedge caught under the spikestrip, leaving its wheels spinning. Jabberwock was being counted out and HexaDecimator won by KO. This meant that Jabberwock was eliminated from the tournament again. Jabberwock couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Trivia *The robot's name is a reference to its teammate My Son, based on the creature with the same name from Jabberwocky, a well-known poem by Lewis Carroll. "Beware the Jabberwock my son, the jaws that bite, the claws that catch!" **Coincidentally both robots were the only two BattleBots competitors to come from the U.S. State of South Carolina. *All of Jabberwock's wins in Season 4.0 were against horizontal spinners. **Coincidentally all of its wins from both seasons were KOs. *Jabberwock still exists, mostly seen on display at the Savannah River Site's Historical Museum, though occasionally is brought out for STEM events. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with retracting spears Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from South Carolina Category:Wedgebots